


The Meaning of Fucking

by chellefic



Series: Volcano Series [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Bottom Qui-Gon, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sacrificing their virginity to avoid being volcano food, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Fucking

"Read your report on the Obarran, we have." Master Yoda opened the Council meeting in his usual unceremonious fashion. "A disappointment, this is."

Master Mace Windu nodded. "Hard to believe it is."

"What is?" Qui-Gon asked, hiding his trepidation.

Windu cleared his throat. "It is hard to believe that the Obarran were not really interested in joining the Republic, that they just wanted a couple of virgins to feed to their volcano."

"Hard to believe or not, it is what happened."

"Fortunate it was, that able to move the gate you were."

"Yes," Qui-Gon agreed. He could sense the snicker his padawan was suppressing and sent him a scolding, Obi-Wan. His master's stern tone only partially quelled Obi-Wan's amusement.

"Dismissed, you are."

Qui-Gon and his apprentice bowed to the Council at the same moment, and then made a hasty exit. They did not slow until the door of their quarters slid shut behind them.

 _I can't believe we just did that._ Obi-Wan said, the disbelief in his voice echoing his words.

_Did what?_

_Lied to the Council._

_We did not lie to the council, Obi-Wan._ Qui-Gon's mental voice was firm. _We simply chose to provide a carefully edited version of events._

_You told them we lifted the gate._

_Which is true, from a certain point of view._

Obi-Wan's snicker escaped. "I see. It's not lying. It's just providing a version of events as they appear from a certain point of view."

Qui-Gon nodded approvingly, "Exactly."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Of all the things I thought to learn from you, I never imagined that lying would be one of them." He paused for a moment, "But then I never imagined I'd learn…"

"Fucking," Qui-Gon supplied helpfully.

"I don't think we've actually done that yet, Master."

"We haven't?"

"No, I recall a great deal of sucking and touching but no fucking."

"Don't the sucking and touching count?"

"I don't think so. My understanding is that fucking actually requires penetration."

Qui-Gon considered this. "Are you sure? That seems like an awfully narrow definition to me. I always thought it encompassed any sexual act in which both parties got off."

Obi-Wan stared at him in disbelief, "Got off? Will you listen to us? We're saying things like got off and debating the meaning of the word fucking."

They were silent for a moment as they both considered Obi-Wan's observation. Then, Qui-Gon cleared his throat. "Padawan, does the penetration occur where I think it does?"

"Yes, Master."

"Isn't that rather uncomfortable?"

"Not with the proper amount of lubrication."

Qui-Gon considered this latest piece of information. "Padawan, where did you acquire this newfound knowledge?"

"The library aboard our transport was quite extensive."

His master raised an eyebrow. "And you chose not to share this discovery with your Master."

"I was waiting for the proper time." The eyebrow was still cocked. Clearly more wheedling was required. "I had hoped to share the information with you in private." The eyebrow lowered slightly. "When you were feeling relaxed and receptive."

It lowered further. "After having first ascertained that you wanted to know what I had, uhh, discovered," he finished lamely. But Qui-Gon was mollified.

"I am feeling quite receptive at the moment."

"You don't look receptive."

"I don't?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No. You look overdressed. Perhaps you should slip into something more comfortable first."

"I don't know. Jedi robes are pretty comfortable. I don't think I could find anything more comfortable than this."

Obi-Wan sighed thinking that perhaps it wasn't such a surprise that his master had remained a virgin for so long, celibacy vows not withstanding. The man was definitely slow on the uptake. "You might be more comfortable if you were wearing less, Master."

Qui-Gon thought for a moment. "Perhaps I would at that." Looking directly at his apprentice, Qui-Gon began to remove his robe. He folded it carefully, then looked around for something to lie it on. Not finding anything convenient, he dropped it on the floor. He returned his gaze to his apprentice. Then undid his belt and dropped it on top of his robe. His sash followed. Using the force, he unfastened his boots and kicked them off. All that remained was the open tunic and his leggings.

"You were correct, Padawan. This is more comfortable. Do you think I should remove more?"

Obi-Wan swallowed hard. His pulse increasing as he caught glimpses of skin beneath the open tunic. "Yes, Master."

"If your certain that would be best." Qui-Gon sounded doubtful, but his blue eyes twinkled ever so slightly.

"I am."

"Very well."

Qui-Gon removed the tunic, pausing again to fold it neatly. In the process he managed to turn so that Obi-Wan now had a view of his profile. He slid his hands into the waistband of his leggings and pushed them down, removing them with remarkable grace.

Obi-Wan could only stare. He couldn't decide which to look at, the semi-erect cock jutting out in front of his master, or the beautiful "V" of his back which ended in a well-muscled…

"Obi-Wan."

Reluctantly, he looked up. "Yes, Master."

"What a good idea this was. Naked really is more comfortable. I think you should try it."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan's boots practically flew off. The robe landed in a heap on the floor and was followed quickly by belt, sash, tunic and leggings.

Qui-Gon was convinced that he had never seen anyone strip quite so quickly. There was no denying the impact his padawan's naked form had on him. The semi-erect cock had risen visibly with the removal of each article.

Well aware of the effect he was having, Obi-Wan smiled at his master. "Much more comfortable."

"It occurs to me that lying down is much more comfortable than standing."

Obi-Wan tilted his head to the side, considering his Master's words. "I believe you are right Master. And a bed is generally much more comfortable than the floor."

"So it is, Padawan."

Obi-Wan gestured toward Qui-Gon's bed chamber with his arm. "After you."

Qui-Gon nodded, acknowledging the courtesy and hiding his own disappointment at not being able to follow his apprentice. Feeling damnably self-conscious, Qui-Gon led the way into the bed chamber.

Reaching the edge of the bed, Obi-Wan turned to face the young man behind him. Obi-Wan burst out laughing. "What is so funny?" Qui-Gon was finding his padawan's outburst more than a tad insulting.

"Us, Master."

Qui-Gon chuckled softly. "I suppose we are at that." Reaching out he captured Obi-Wan's wrist and brought it to his lips. He used the arm to tug his apprentice closer, than wrapped it around his own neck while wrapping his free arm around Obi-Wan's waist. His mouth lowered to capture Obi-Wan's thin lips, which opened readily.

Obi-Wan's arms tightened around his neck as one kiss flowed into another. Why, Qui-Gon wondered vaguely, did the Jedi deny themselves this? Then he stopped thinking as Obi-Wan broke free from his grasp and lie back on the bed. Arms open, legs slightly parted, everything about him an invitation to touch, to taste, to explore. Qui-Gon knelt between those legs, parting them further as he did so.

Large hands slid over muscular legs, moving inexorably upward. Groin bypassed, fingers danced across his hipbone, brushed his waist, before curving around Obi-Wan's ribs. Obi-Wan's head was back, eyes half closed, as he gave himself over to those hands.

A twinge of guilt passed through Obi-Wan. His master had taken vows. He was leading the man to break them, again. This time with no excuse. A mouth followed where the fingers had been a few moments before, kissing and nibbling lightly at his waist, then up his side.

_I am a grown man, Padawan. I make my own choices._

_Yes, Master._ The words were followed by a soft groan.

Lips abandoned the flesh over his ribs. His mouth poised over Obi-Wan's, Qui-Gon said the three words which Obi-Wan had never thought to hear, "I love you." Then Qui-Gon's mouth again covered his. Obi-Wan's only response was a whimper, deep in his throat.

The hands he had been holding at his sides now roamed restlessly over his master's back. Obi-Wan was barely aware that he was doing it. All of his attention was focused on the mouth glued to his. Qui-Gon's lips were firm, yet gentle, demanding and giving at the same time. They gave pleasure while demanding a response. Obi-Wan responded. His tongue darted in and out of Qui-Gon's mouth as he pressed himself against the man on top of him.

He pulled his mouth away from Qui-Gon's, moved down his master's neck, seeking and finding a spot he had discovered while they were in the cave. He sucked, drawing a gasp from the older man. With a brief force shove, he rolled them over. His mouth still glued to that spot.

A tug on his braid, and he released his prize, pulling back to look into the face of his master. What he saw there made his breath catch in his throat, lust, tenderness, love, all directed at him, all for him. "Master," he whispered, "my Master." Then their lips were again together.

With effort Obi-Wan tore his mouth from Qui-Gon's. A groan of protest was quickly silenced when his tongue connected with a hardened brown nipple. Soft caresses from his tongue alternated with firm sucking. Qui-Gon's hands covered the back of Obi-Wan's head as he arched upward, pushing himself into that mouth.

Obi-Wan felt the unconscious movement of Qui-Gon's hips, but he was straddling his master's waist. Wanting to provide his master with a point of contact, he stopped his sucking. Catching his master's gaze he moved first one knee and then the other between his master's legs. Then he slowly leaned forward, the flesh of his abdomen pressing against his master's cock. Qui-Gon let out a low groan at the contact. Obi-Wan's own cock twitched at the sound. His lips latched onto the previously neglected nipple and Qui-Gon's hips bucked upward.

Obi-Wan reveled in the sensations. He had never imagined that a small amount of hardened flesh under his tongue would feel this good. His master's torso tight against his felt even better and the cock trapped between them better still.

Large hands clasped his head, forcing him to relinquish his prize and look up. There was hunger in the blue eyes which met his, hunger and need.

"Fuck me, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon's voice was quiet, but firm.

"Anything for you, anything." Obi-Wan replied, his voice choked.

Qui-Gon's hands drew him down for a gentle kiss, followed by gentle words. "I want you. Want to feel you inside of me."

Obi-Wan's answer was a kiss. It was hard and passionate. Qui-Gon simply opened himself to his apprentice, letting him take what he needed. The tension in Obi-Wan eased at Qui-Gon's surrender. His caresses slowed, became less demanding, then tender, then reverent. A gentle touch of their lips, he broke contact, a second gentle touch.

"Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan was resting on one elbow, staring into his master's face, fingers tracing his master's lower lip. "I love you, too."

"I know, Padawan. I know."

Reassured, Obi-Wan gave him a last brief kiss, before rising and heading for the bathroom. There had to be something appropriate. He looked at bottle after bottle. When had they acquired so many bath additives, he wondered. He had more or less given up when his master's voice sounded in his mind.

_Cooking oil._

_What?_

_Vegetable oil, for cooking._

_Won't that be messy?_

_Sheets can be washed, Obi-Wan. And so can bodies._

Obi-Wan hurried to the kitchen, returned with vegetable oil. He knelt on the edge of the bed, between his master's legs. Suddenly, he felt very awkward.

Qui-Gon sat up. Kissed him. "We do not have to do this if you do not want to."

"Not want to. How could I not want to?" He wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon's shoulders, hugging him briefly. "You are incredible. Beautiful, desirable. I just don't want to hurt you."

"We'll take our time. I promise I'll tell you if it hurts or if I want you to stop. But you must also agree to stop if you need to."

Obi-Wan nodded. A long finger brushed gently along his jawline. "Good. Would this be easier if I were on my hands and knees?"

"Probably."

A brief kiss and then Qui-Gon turned over. His knees were slightly apart and he rested not on his hands, but on his forearms, causing his body to slope downward.

Obi-Wan reached out and placed his hands as far up on Qui-Gon's back as he could manage. Then he pulled them slowly back. He was trembling. Forefingers traced lightly along the edges of his master's parted cheeks. Then he opened the bottle. He poured it liberally over his hand and over Qui-Gon. Using a single finger he lightly traced Qui-Gon's opening. He did nothing else until Qui-Gon's hips pushed backward. He pushed the finger forward slightly, easing into the man before him. He could sense Qui-Gon draw the force to him, use it to relax the muscles surrounding Obi-Wan's finger. Obi-Wan rotated his hand, pushing further inside as he did so. When his finger was all the way in, he stroked the encompassing flesh, seeking the spot he had read about. He connected. Qui-Gon called out, his hips jerking.

"Easy, love."

"What was that?"

"Your prostate." Obi-Wan repeated the caress, effectively ending the conversation.

Obi-Wan began to slide the finger in and out. When Qui-Gon seemed to become comfortable with the sensation, he added a second finger, working more of the oil into his master as he did so. Soon, Qui-Gon was rocking his hips, seeking out those fingers.

Qui-Gon groaned. "More, please."

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan had to ask.

"Yes. Please. Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan withdrew his fingers. He coated himself thoroughly with the oil. He rested one hand on the small of Qui-Gon's back, while the other positioned his glistening cock. He paused, feeling overwhelmed by the reality of what was happening. He had occasionally wondered what it would be like to be inside of someone else, but he had never really believed he would ever have the experience, certainly not like this, not with Qui-Gon.

His master reached for him across their bond, an unvoiced inquiry.

 _I'm fine._ He pushed forward, slowly. Qui-Gon pulled away. Obi-Wan drew back.

"It's okay. Don't stop."

"I won't hurt you."

"I'm not hurt." Qui-Gon opened his mind, inviting Obi-Wan in. _Will this help?_

Obi-Wan didn't respond directly. He simply resumed his forward motion. He could feel the stretching sensations his actions were creating in Qui-Gon. His master was breathing hard.

Obi-Wan was awed by the depth of feeling reaching him. Longing and desire mixed with vulnerability and a twinge of fear. Love. Want. Qui-Gon wanted this. Wanted him. He felt exposed, opened. He was offering himself, giving himself to the young man behind him, inside him.

Obi-Wan wanted to offer himself in return. He flooded their link with his own emotions. He felt honored, by his master's trust, by his master's love. He sent his adoration, his respect, his lust.

Not fully aware of his own actions, he began to move. Physical sensations mixed with emotions, blurred into an overpowering urgency. Qui-Gon was moving with him. Their rhythm drawing them further together.

He thrust forward again, caressing his master. For that is what it was, he realized, an incredibly intimate caress. Qui-Gon was trembling. Obi-Wan reached around and took hold of Qui-Gon's cock. Qui-Gon moaned his name, again and again. Obi-Wan responded by increasing the speed of this thrusts.

Then they were coming.

Obi-Wan rested, lying his cheek against his master's back. Gradually, his trembling subsided.

_Obi-Wan._

Obi-Wan withdrew from his master. Stretched out alongside him on the bed. Qui-Gon immediately buried his head in Obi-Wan's chest. He was shaking. One arm tightened around Qui-Gon, while his other hand stroked Qui-Gon's hair.

Unable to contain his worry, he voiced it. "Are you okay?" "Yes." The answer was muffled. "It was just a little more intense than I was expecting, that's all."

'It was intense." Obi-Wan said warmly, hugging him tightly. "I love you."

"And I you." Qui-Gon raised his head from Obi-Wan's chest. "We're fools you know."

"Us?"

"Not us, Padawan. The Jedi. Foolish to deny this."

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed.

Qui-Gon kissed him lazily, then snuggled up against him, his eyes drifting shut. Obi-Wan was almost asleep when Qui-Gon's voice pulled him momentarily back to full consciousness.

"Obi-Wan."

"Yes, Master."

"I enjoyed it."

Obi-Wan's arms tightened around him. "Me too." Within moments they were both asleep

 

A growling stomach roused Obi-Wan. He smiled down at the head resting on his chest. Qui-Gon was still asleep. He stroked his hair again. He enjoyed this, being able to bestow these small caresses.

Qui-Gon stirred. Eyes opening, he smiled at his apprentice.

"It's dinner time."

Qui-Gon checked his internal time sense. "So it is."

"It would probably seem odd if we don't go to the dining hall."

Qui-Gon nodded. "But we should shower first." His padawan grinned. "Separately." Obi-Wan's face fell. "If we shower together, we'll never get there."

Obi-Wan sighed. "You're right. I'll go first. I'm sure you could use the extra rest."

Qui-Gon grinned. "I could at that. And while I'm showering you can change the sheets."


End file.
